dekkitfandomcom-20200213-history
Kits
Dekkit offers many kits for differing modes, including Towny, Sky Wars, Survival Games, and more to come. All of the kits in Dekkit are listed below along with their contents. Normal Kits (Wilderness & Village) • Starter Kit - Starter Helmet - Starter Chestplate - Starter Leggings - Starter Boots - Bread (32) - Starter Sword - Starter Axe - Starter Pickaxe - Starter Shovel • Serf Kit - Helmet (Protection 1) - Tunic (Protection 1) - Pants (Protection 1) - Boots (Protection 1) • Peasant Kit - Not yet implemented • Knight Kit - Not yet implemented • Baron Kit - Not yet implemented • Earl Kit - Not yet implemented • Prince Kit - Not yet implemented • Duke Kit - Not yet implemented • Emperor Kit - Not yet implemented Donation Kits (Wilderness & Village) All Donation kits depend on the VIP package you purchase. (Jack: Leather | Queen: Gold | King: Iron | Ace: Diamond) - Helmet (Protection IV | Fire Protection IV | Unbreaking III | Automatically restores food and air bar when moving) - Chestplate (Unbreaking III | Blast Protection IV | Projectile Protection IV | Heals you when hit) - Leggings (Protection IV | Unbreaking III | Applies weakness to any enemy that hits you) - Boots (Feather Falling IV | Unbreaking III | Thorns III | Faster movement) - Sword (Sharpness V | Smite V | Bane of Arthopods V | Unbreaking V | Fire Aspect II | Chance to make enemy bleed on hit) - Axe (Unbreaking V | Fortune IV) - Pickaxe (Unbreaking V | Fortune IV) - Shovel (Unbreaking V | Efficiency V | Fortune IV) - Hoe (Unbreaking V) - Pets (Interactive bone for pet menu) Items below are for Queen, King, and Ace - Bow (Power V | Flame I | Unbreaking III | Infinity I | Chance of lighting strike on enemy hit) - Arrows (64) Sky Wars & Survival Games Kits The first price listed corresponds to the price of using the kit in one game of SkyWars or SurvivalGames. The second price listed corresponds to the price of buying the kit permanently (SkyWars only for now) • Alpha - k50 | k1,000 - Not yet implemented • Bravo - k500 | k5,000 - Not yet implemented • Charlie - k1,000 | k10,000 - Not yet implemented • Delta - k2,500 | k25,000 - Not yet implemented • Echo - k5,000 | k50,000 - Not yet implemented • Foxtrot (VIP Only) - k50 | k1,000 - Not yet implemented • Golf (VIP Only) - k500 | k5,000 - Not yet implemented • Hotel (VIP Only) - k1,000 | k10,000 - Not yet implemented • India (VIP Only) - k2,500 | k25,000 - Not yet implemented • Juliett (VIP Only) - k5,000 | k50,000 - Not yet implemented Voter Kits (Votershop) - 100 Vote Points Each (Hoe is 30) • Voter Pickaxe (Efficiency III | Unbreaking IV | Fortune III | Smelts ores instantly upon breaking) • Voter Axe (Efficiency IV | Sharpness III | Unbreaking IV | Breaking a block gives a speed boost) • Voter Shovel (Efficiency V | Unbreaking III | Fortune III | Dig faster after breaking a block) • Voter Sword (Sharpness V | Unbreaking IV | Fire Aspect I | Looting III | Grants player head when killing in PVP) • Voter Bow & Arrows (Power V | Unbreaking III | Infinity I | Slows, blinds, and weakens enemy upon hit) • Voter Hoe (Unbreaking IV | Tool auto-repairs itself with player movement) • Voter Helmet (Unbreaking III | Blast Protection IV | Projectile Protection IV | Respiration III | Nightvision) • Voter Chestplate (Unbreaking III | Fire Protection IV | Thorns III | When extremely hurt this armor grants health and a speed boost) • Voter Leggings (Protection IV | Unbreaking III | Sets the enemy that hit you on fire) • Voter Boots (Depth Strider III | Protection IV | Feather Falling IV | Unbreaking III | Faster Movement)